helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zheng May Ai
Zheng May Ai '''(郑可能爱) was born May 7,1997.Zheng is a current sixth generation member of Happy Jikan.She joined Happy Jikan in 2008,alongside 7 other girls,including her younger sister Zheng Mei. Zheng is also a soloist,with the stage name: '''May Love.She is a former member of the group Crazii Happiness and a member of the group Peximoni XD. History 2007-2008 In 2007,Zheng May Ai participated in the Happy Jikan sixth generation auditions,alongside her younger sister Zheng Mei. In September 2008,it was announced that Zheng was chosen to enter Happy Jikan,alongside Zheng Mei and 6 other girls.Her debut single is titled "Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono". 2009 Zheng released her first photobook,Silver Dreams.It is one of the best selling solo Happy Jikan photobooks. Zheng was chosen to form the revival unit of Peximoni,Peximoni XD,alongside Hello!Project Soloist Nakamura Ayame and fellow Happy Jikan member Sun Fang. 2010 Zheng had an FC event with Morning Musume member LinLin.She also released the first 500 copies of her second photobook,MAY LOVE. 2011 Zheng was chosen to form the unit "Crazii Happiness",alongside Suzuki Airi,Natsuyaki Miyabi,Sayashi Riho & Maeda Yuuka.Although,after Maeda graduated from S/mileage,Zheng left the group too,and Takeuchi Akari was chosen to replace her. 2012 On his blog,Tsunku stated that he had "soloist plans" for Zheng May Ai.In December,it was then announced that Zheng would start singing solo songs,under the name May Love,for the anime Bella Rosa.While Bella Ragazza would be singing openings for the anime,Zheng would be singing endings for the anime. 2013 The release of May Love's first indies single,ZHENG=MAY!? 'was announced.It was released April 28,2013. In March,Zheng announced the release of her third solo photobook,'love in may.It is set for release Mat 7,2013,on the day of her 16th birthday. November 10,at one of the OUT LOUD!! concerts, Zheng announced her graduation from Happy Jikan. This is Zheng's comment on the graduation: "Recently, Zeng has announced her graduation from Happy Jikan. Also recently, I made my indies debut as a soloist. Zeng's graduation comment moved me. She found herself not happy with being in Happy Jikan once again, so she wants to pursue other things she is good at. While I am happy with being in Happy Jikan and all the other members, I want to pursue other things I am good at, too. I just don't feel as if I belong with more talented girls or more girls with better personalities than mine coming in. Also, I am happy with being a soloist, just as I am happy with being in Happy Jikan. So I want to make that career a fulltime one instead of a part time career. As much as I love and cherish being in Happy Jikan, I feel like this is the direction for me. So in 2014,alongside Zeng Yun, I will graduate from Happy Jikan.". 2014 January 3, Zheng released her first major single as "May Love", Inventions/Nee,Nee. It sold over 70,000 copies in total. Bio *'Name': Zheng May Ai (郑可能爱) *'Stage Name: '''May Love *'Nicknames': May (青春),Five *'Birthdate': May 7,1997 (age 16) *'Hometown': Beijing,China *'Bloodtype': B *'Years in Happy Jikan': 4 years *'Hello!Project Status''' **'2008-09-19 Member **2008-09-19 Happy Jikan Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2008-09-20 Member *'Happy Jikan Color': Silver *'Former Crazii Happiness Color':' Red ' *'Favorite Food': Pizza *'Least Favorite Food': Anything spicy *'Favorite Songs': Believe! (Happy Jikan) & Osaka Umaimen (Morning Musume) *'Looks Up To': Yue Yuanjun,Ruu Maya,Huang Ning & LinLin *'Rival No.1': Zheng Mei *'Hello!Project Groups' **''Happy Jikan (2008-present) **Peximoni XD (2009-present) **Crazii Happiness (2011) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-present) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2012-present) Singles Paticipated In Happy Jikan #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono (Debut) #Cheers #Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu #Pure form!! #Anata wa Watashida Future! #Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #Lucky LOVE #Hold On! #Sekushina Babe. #YOUTH! #School Girl Love #Renai Spirit! #MIRAI LOVE #Tantei Shojo #Ogoe De!! #Cinderella Naite #Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox # Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng #Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn Crazii Happiness #I'm Crazy I'm Happy (Debut) #SPRING TO LIFE #Finale (Last) MORNING JIKAN #Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (Debut) #Wakuteka Mirai Chance MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku #Busu ni naranai Tetsugaku H.P SUPER IDOLS #Victory! Discrography Singles Indies Singles #2013.04.28 ZHENG=MAY!? #2013.07.18 HAPPIEST Major Singles #2014.01.03 Inventions/Nee,Nee. #2014.06.17 Kiss Kiss Kiss ~ Onna noko no Guide Ai ni~ (キスキスキッス〜女の子ガイド愛に〜Kiss Kiss Kiss ~A Girl's Guide to Love~) Releases Photobooks Solo *2009.05.19 Silver Dreams *2010.05.04 MAY LOVE *2013.05.07 love in may Group *2009.03.29 SISTER (with Zheng May Ai) *2010.01.11 SISTER II (with Zheng May Ai) DVDs Solo *2011.01.18 Lights,Camrea,Action!! *2013.04.16 SPRING! Trivia *Zheng May Ai and her younger sister Zheng Mei are the only Hello!Project sisters to join the same group. *Zheng used to be close friends with Maeda Yuuka. Zheng is currently close friends with Takeuchi Akari, Aoi Xiao, and Ishida Ayumi. *Wang Dao Ming wants to be Zheng because "she has a great body shape.her voice is good and she manages to have everyone love her". *Her rival is her younger sister, Zheng Mei. *She is the oldest sibling in her house. *Zheng has another young sister, Zheng Ming, who is a member of the group Genki Jikan. *When asked if she could be anyone in the Hello!Project, who would she be and her answer was "Natsuyaki Miyabi because she is a talented singer and she is very classy and sweet.". *Her No.1 goal for 2013 was to be more mature. When asked by Hoi if she completed her goal, Zheng said no. Her No.1 goal for 2014 is try to be more mature again. According to Zheng, she will not stop until she succeeds. *"Five" is her favorite number,so the other Happy Jikan members refer to her as "Five". Category:Gray Member Color Category:Births in 1997 Category:2008 Debuts Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:MORNING JIKAN